


I'd Do Anything For a Smile

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [38]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Light S&M, dom Zacky, jack daniels and makeup and belts and nail polish and messy black hair, so adorable even when he's demanding, super evil Zacky, vi's careful with zacky's heart, zacky says the big 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Violeance time.--Who was this guy? He was scorching.--





	I'd Do Anything For a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> To spell it out for you--Violet + Vengeance=Violeance...

Over the next few weeks they recorded two songs and almost finished another. She had good and bad days. Syn's days, thanks to Jade, were almost always good and when they weren't, the band made sure to keep him away from Violet--especially if she was also having a bad day. This was often met with some smart retorts and resistance, to which the band just rolled their eyes. Shadows and Shade got comfortable with one another again, although this time Shadows was slightly more careful--less intimate with her. They joked around a lot, though, and stayed friends. They tried not to spend time alone together. As the weeks ticked by, Violet got restless--her last time having been with Andy. Since she and Shadows flirted so much less, she flirted with Zacky that much more. The time in the studio was getting tedious and by the time V Day rolled around, they all needed a break and a night out. Gates had gotten everyone's help and planned a ridiculously romantic weekend with Jade, showing his perfectionist side with choice of everything from which hotel to get to which roses.

  
Since everyone else was now single, they planned their own night out.

  
They shuffled into a theater for a horror movie Saturday evening as it snowed out. As usual, Violet sat in between Matt and Zacky.  
"You can share my popcorn, Vi, 'cause with Zacky you're likely to wind up with a dick-in-a-box," Shadows popped some in his mouth, a treat he hadn't had in maybe years.  
Zacky scrunched his face, and stuck out his tongue at Matt, "I don't need moves like that, she already loves my dick," He smirked at her as she arched an eyebrow. Shadows rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure how much more of their endless flirting he could take if he wasn't going to participate.  
Johnny peeked out from the other side of Shads, "You two! Maybe keep it PG tonight? For once?"  
"Or better yet, G!" Brooks agreed.  
"I don't even know what that means," Zacky brushed them off, "We'd have to like, not be in the same room." They giggled.  
"Same building." She encouraged.  
  
Afterwards, they went out for comfort food--pizza and then ice cream. They went to a bar and had a few drinks, but nothing crazy and they all said their drunk goodnights, going to their separate places.  
  
A couple of hours later, Zacky couldn't sleep and finally caved, exasperatingly sneaking out after stumbling through some old clothes.  
Violet was still awake as well, but was pretty surprised at the knock on her door. When she opened it, Zacky came crashing through, pulling her to him in a hurried, crushing kiss. He slammed the door and when she was about to speak, he covered her mouth with one hand and grabbed both her wrists together behind her with the other. The look in his eyes was dark and maybe even a little angry. He just stood there for a second, letting her wonder what he would do next.

Zack had certainly dressed for the occasion. It was like he had stepped out of her 2006 dreams. His hair was in his face and outlining those beautiful cheeks. He'd put on a ton of eye makeup and it definitely worked. Vengeance grinned as she whimpered.

  
"Super evil Zacky's here, baby," And with that, he leaned over and threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom.  
"Zack--what're you--they let you leave?"  
He spanked her hard, "You wanna talk or you wanna fuck?"

  
She had no idea where this Zacky came from, but she fucking loved it. He threw her on the bed and stripped off his Jack Daniels shirt. After tearing off all their other clothes and smiling at her nakedness, he climbed over her and rolled on a condom. He trailed a finger down her cheek and over her lips as she panted, "I'm going to have you any way I want tonight, Vi, so you can probably figure out what that means. Where do you keep your toys?" She could only look over at her bedside drawer, "Good. We'll need those later." He pinned her wrists above her head and spread her legs with his knees, "I assume you're okay with just getting down with the fucking and skipping all foreplay nonsense?"  
Violet furiously nodded.  _Who was this guy? He was scorching._

When he shoved all the way into her, she closed her eyes and let out a heavy breath. Fuck, she _did_ love his dick. As soon as he was moving, she was coming.  
"Zacky, baby---uhhhh--" Her wrists twisted in his hands. Now that she'd had her first orgasm out of the way, she felt more like playing this game. She gave him a dark look and struggled against his hand. He arched an eyebrow and paused for only a split second before her reaction sent him hurtling towards a line he'd have to fight to keep from crossing.  
"Oh that's how you wanna play this?" Zacky used both hands to hold her down and snapped his hips harder into her. Right before she came again, he pulled out and paused, grinning the evil Zacky grin at her.

She didn't appreciate this.

  
"Fuck me, Zack!" Violet reached back and slapped him across the face, and without a second thought, Zacky slapped her right back. _Huh_...he'd always wondered if he could really do it.  
He let go of her wrist and roughly flipped her over, bringing her onto her knees as he forced himself into her. The way he so easily tossed her around had her skin tingly and hot. The way his hips were snapping hard at the end of every thrust had her moaning continuously and coming over and over.  
When Zacky'd had enough of that, he pulled out and reached into her drawer, pushing her over so she was on her back again. Lubing two of his fingers, he pushed them into her ass.  
"Vengeance...fuck..." She writhed around, groaning, wanting his cock back.  
Watching her made him so fuckin' hard. She kept thrusting her breasts in the air...and those sounds she made. _Fuck._ He had so wanted to take his time with her, get her nice and stretched out first, but his cock throbbed needily. He was trying to decide on this when she looked down at him and caught him biting his plush lower lip.  
"Fuck, Zacky...please just fuck me--" Her cry was desperate, pleading. Well, that settled that.

  
Vengeance settled over her again and guided himself slowly into her back door. He knew from experience that he should take her all at once and let the overwhelming feelings ride out the pain.  
"Zack--" She cried and gripped the sheets. Tears appeared.  
"Shhhh, baby," He leaned over and kissed her cheeks and then her parted lips. He ever so slightly rocked his hips, waiting for her. Soon she moaned into his mouth as his tongue played with hers and he was happy it hadn't taken her long.  
"There ya go, Vi--" When he started to pull out and push back in, they both just about fucking lost it. His lips fell open and his eyes closed as how tight she was overwhelmed him. He'd never done this before and he had to fight it. Her hands wandered over his sides and back and shoulders.  
Shit, he had gotten even more in shape. She leaned forward into his shoulder, biting at hit to keep from screaming. That had him right back to how he'd been before.  
"Careful, Shade, I will still fuck you hard in the ass--" He tried his best to go slow.  
"Zacky--make me--I need to--" She was about to say 'come', when she dragged her nails so hard down his back they broke the skin. The deep scream that ripped from his throat had her falling over the edge as he rocketed forward, unable to stop himself from going full out into her.  
Zacky punishingly fucked her as she seemed to go into what looked like a constant state of orgasm. They held onto one another, fingers threaded through hair.  
"Vengeance--" Her voice was tinged with warning.  
"I know, honey--I'm almost--uhhh--" He buried his face in her shoulder as he shuddered and came. Violet clung to his sexy, flexing shoulders as she did as well.  
  
When their eyes met after, both their gazes held about a million emotions. Surprise, satisfaction, wonder, sass, a little horror, question, intimacy.  
"Zack.....I kinda dig super evil Zacky," She grinned mischievously (as much as she could, anyway, after such fantastic sex).  
"I thought you might," His adorable smile was back. He carefully retreated and laid next to her, not leaning back on purpose and wincing.  
"Are you okay?" She put a hand to his chest.  
"Are you? I totally did not mean to go that hard."  
"I'm fine, Zack," She smiled and snuggled closer to him, "You are _really_ good at this."  
Her emphasis on the word 'really' made him arch both eyebrows, not believing he had _really_ satisfied her that much. Before he could say anything, though, she was up and leaving the room. She came back with a warm washcloth and used it carefully on his back. He winced again.  
"I'm sorry, Zacky, these look awful..."  
He waited until she was done and turned around, capturing her lips with his, "Worth it, sexy. Every single thing about that was hot as fuck. Including you hitting me, for some reason. I guess I get why you like it."  
He moved to the edge of the bed and wrapped her in his arms as she straddled him, "Vengeance, if you keep working out you're gonna have to start fucking me in practice rooms."  
Zacky blushed, "I'm sorry we kind of flaunted it in your face like that. It just kind of happened."  
"That's okay, cutie. Joke's on Gates," She whispered in his ear, "He hasn't had your dick."

  
They both washed up and settled back into bed, knowing they shouldn't spend the night together but knowing they would anyway. She lay on her side, tucking his hair behind his ear.  
"Zack...what are we doing...I mean, really?" She was terrified of having this conversation, but cared about him too much to confuse him.  
His eyes were confident for once, "Violet, don't read too much into it. I know you think that I do, but I don't."  
"I just don't want to hurt you, Zack. I...I really care about you."  
"I care for you, too, Vi. And that's all this is. It's like me and Syn. Close friends who happened to have the hots for each other. I don't get jealous of Jade and I don't get jealous of Matt...or Aaron, or Andy, or RJ, or--" He was taunting her now and she smacked him as he giggled adorably.  
"Okay...I get it."  
"Matt's just a different guy, you have to understand that. For all his badass fronting, he's a sensitive guy when it comes to this stuff. Trust me, if he could get away with fucking you and not having it destroy him, I'm sure he would," He kissed her forehead, "If I said I love you, would you take it the wrong way?"  
When she looked startled at him, he just gazed confidently back and grazed her sides with his fingers, waiting patiently for her answer.  
"No, Zacky, I wouldn't," She smiled and kissed his swollen lips, "I love you, too, Vengeance."


End file.
